


A Walk Around Town

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Hogsmeade, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk Around Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phil_urich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phil_urich).



Neville was surprised when Demelza began walking next to him as he wandered Hogsmeade. She explained that looking at "silly dresses" with the other girls was boring.

They stopped by Madam Puddifoot's and watched the couples.

Demelza smirked, "They sure look funny."

Neville was shocked. "You don't want a boyfriend?"

Demelza laughed, "Of course not, silly! I've lot of plans before I think about a boyfriend. Boys hold you back – not you though, Neville. You're nice."

Neville ducked his head, embarrassed, but he had to agree. Friends were better, less awkward. He was pleased to make another today in Demelza.


End file.
